


Broken Minds  /DreamSMP\

by FreshlyPizza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshlyPizza/pseuds/FreshlyPizza
Summary: 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘣𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘐𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘓'𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘨.Those words haunt him. Those were the words that made him realise he had been betrayed by his own best friend. He 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 those words.Tommy gets exiled from L'Manberg, his home, and he doesn't know what to do. He forgets to take care of himself. And with Dream always keeping an eye on him, and threatening him, the loud and energetic Tommy starts to slip away.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘣𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘐𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘓'𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘨.

Those words haunt him. Those were the words that made him realise he had been betrayed by his own best friend. He 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 those words.

It had been a few days since Tommy had been banished. Or was it weeks? Months? He had lost track. Within that time, however, he had only seen a few faces. The most common being Ghostbur, but Tommy wasn't sure if he counted, as he could see through his face.

He laid in his temporary home, staring at the gift his dead brother had given him. It wasn't much, just a compass with the words "Your Tubbo" engraved in the back.

Another gift he was given, the music disc Chirp was playing in his jukebox. Bad had given it him, and Tommy never really understood why. All he did when Bad was around was make fun of him. Maybe it was because Bad actually cared for him? No, it's nothing more than a "pity present", as Tommy called them.

Tommy was so deep in his own thoughts, he didn't even realise the tall figure in the tent entrance.

"Hey."

"FUCK!" Tommy dropped the price of metal on his face. He could of sworn he smelled some blood. He looked up and saw the black and white enderman. He took a sigh of relief. "Hey Ranboo."

"Did I startle you?" Ranboo chuckled.

"Just a little." Tommy laughed, a little quieter than Ranboo. It was nice seeing someone he trusted.

Ranboo studied Tommy, "Jees, you look like you haven't slept in days." The young boy had bags under his eyes, his iconic red and white shirt had turned into rags and his hair was messy.

"That's because I haven't." Tommy laughed, he thought him and Ranboo were still joking around. But instead, Ranboo just looked at Tommy with concern.

"You should get some rest." You could sense the concern in the enderman's voice.

"I… I can't."

"Why not?"

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵? He didn't have an answer to that. All he's been doing is trying to find a way home without Dream knowing. All he wanted to do was go home. He forgot to take care of himself this last week. "I'm… not sure."

"Well, I'll leave while you get some rest. Please at least try." Ranboo then walked out of the tent, and towards the portal.

Maybe Ranboo was right, he should rest. It would be for the better.  
Tommy got under the covers, and immediately fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up from an awful nightmare, to be greeted by his dead brother. And one unwanted guest.

"Down with the revolution, boys." Tommy turned around to see Eret. He seemed.. taller than usual.  
"Well, that was pretty easy." He turned around again. This time to see the man he once looked up to. Schlatt. But this time, was he literally looking up to him?   
"It stays in the pit." Next to Schlatt, a tall Technoblade, his brother, appeared. Tommy was right, they are taller than usual. Way taller..  
"Okay, listen, you fucked up this time." His thoughts were cut off. He turned to where the voice was coming from. He was greeted with a smile he did not like at all. Dream.  
"Blow that motherfucker to smithereens!" Wilbur appeared in front of the teenager. Tommy felt tears fall down his face. He didn't like this, but his brother was there, alive. He wanted to run to him and hug him. But he couldn't. He couldn't go anywhere.  
"Dream, please detain and escort Tommy out of my country." He knew that voice more than any other voice there. He didn't even have to turn around. He didn't want to turn around, he would have to face his old best friend. Tubbo.   
They all opened their mouths to say a phrase anyone on the server would dread,  
"It was never meant to be."

\-----

Tommy woke up. Tears stained his face.  
"Are you okay, Tommy?" He recognised his brother's voice, though it was rough and croaky.

"Yeah." That was a lie.

"Would you like some blue?" 

"Yeah." Will said that blue absorbs the sorrow, it's obviously bullshit, but it makes him happy to see others happy. So whenever he is offered the crystal, Tommy always takes it.

"Here." Ghostbur passed the blue to his little brother.

"Thanks Wilb- I mean Ghostbur." Tommy held the blue close to his heart. He gave a weak smile, it was enough for Ghostbur. "Do you remember anything?" A slight hope in his voice.

"No!" Ghostbur responded with a smile, only to be met with a disappointed look from Tommy. "I'm.. sorry. I know you are looking for answers as to why Alivebur made Tubbo president. But maybe it's because he trusted him?"

"Yeah. He really is a trustworthy guy, ain't he?" Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah. He is." A figure stood at the entrance to the tent. "He is president. Everyone has to trust him."

"Hello Dream!" Ghostbur waved. He was happy to see the masked man.

"Hey Ghostbur." Dream responded. "Tommy?" The boy looked up from his feet, unwillingly.

"What." It was a statement, not a question.

Dream had started to dig a hole in the ground, "armour."

Tommy didn't move.

"Armour in the hole." Still, no movement from Tommy. "Tommy. If you don't, you know the consequences." He said this while holding his sword.

The teenager hesitated, but got up. Dream gave an evil smirk as Tommy threw his armour into the one block hole. It was silent as TNT fell onto his items, and it exploded. Tommy showed no emotion to this, he was used to it.

He had learned that showing no emotion around Dream helped. Dream would get bored and leave earlier, giving Tommy more time to try and get home.

"So, Tommy, what are you planning to do today?"

"Why'd you wanna know, green bastard?" Tommy replied hastily, he didn't want Dream hanging around.

"Just so I can help! It's what friends do."

"By help do you mean torment me? Laugh at me? Torture me?" He was getting shouty. He realised this, and forced himself to calm down. "I'm going mining."

"I could give you some diamonds if you need? I have plenty to go round!" Ghostbur asked Tommy, he wanted to help. Tommy gave him a look as in saying, 'Thanks, but I can't take it.' 

"Oh, nevermind then!" Ghostbur turned towards his little house he made. It was just for him and Tommy.

\-----

Tommy had been mining for a little while, during that time Dream was joking around, but this just made the young boy despise him more.

Tommy had mined a total of 13 diamonds so far. He wasn't going to finish until he had at least a stack. He had spotted some more… over a pool of lava.

"Shit. I forgot my bucket." Tommy was frustrated now.

"Don't worry, Tommy. I have mine!" There was something about the tone and the way Dream said it, that made you think he was planning… something.

Tommy watched as Dream emptied out the water, into a one block hole. What was he doing? Dream then filled the bucket with lava. Why? Dream began to walk closer to Tommy, lava bucket in hand.

"Dream?" Tommy couldn't see, but behind the mask was an evil smile, growing by the second. "What are you doing?"

Dream then placed the lava under Tommy.

"What the FUCK, man?!" Tommy ran to the small puddle of water that Dream had placed seconds earlier.

Dream just laughed, no care for his young 'friend'.

"You are such a dickhead. Do you know that?" Tommy rolled his eyes, now chugging some mushroom stew.

"You always remind me!" Dream didn't stop laughing. 

"I could of fucking died! Why are you still laughing?"

"It was funny!"

"Oh, fuck off." Tommy then shifted to his emotionless ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> It was late last night and then the epilogue just came to me, I don't know why, so it's written down now :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides to torture Tommy.
> 
> Warning: There is mild blood in this chapter!

63 diamonds. Just 1 more.

Tommy was getting tired. He'd been mining for 17 hours straight. Ghostbur would remind him every hour.

"I think I'm finished." Tommy said, with a sigh.

"How much did you get?"

"63."

"Cool." Dream was ahead of him.

They approached the staircase leading up to the surface. Dream had an idea. An idea that Tommy wouldn't like, but he would do it anyway.

Dream stood still, turned around to Tommy, who was in his own little world. He put one foot out.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Tommy had tripped over Dreams foot. He had hit his face on one of the stone stairs. Blood dripped down from his nose.

Dream laughed.

"Don't you think you've done enough already?" Tommy had ripped off a sleeve and used it as a tissue.

"No. No I have not." Dream wheezed.

They had reached the top of the staircase, and Tommy was glad to see his tent again.

"Can you please leave now?" Tommy said to Dream. There was the same amount of emotion in those words and his face. None.

"Why? I was gonna give you a surprise."

"I'm going to go to sleep."

"No you aren't."

It was true, Tommy wasn't going to touch his bed. He would be far from it. 

"What is the surprise then?" 

"You might want to step away from your tent."

"Wha-" before Tommy could finish, he watched his home being blown up. The tent had been blown up before, but was easily rebuilt.   
But this time, Dream burned the materials.

Ghostbur watched from his home, which wasn't that far away. He thought that Tommy was just having a barbecue with Dream, as friends. 

"What the fuck." Tommy's voice was filled with anger, yet you could sense some sorrow.

"Surprise!" Dream laughed

Tommy's nose was still bleeding, and he was crying from pain. Not the pain from the nose though.

He was relieved however, he still had his enderchest, with his most important item.

"Oops! Almost forgot this!" 

Now, Tommy had lost everything.

"Goodnight Tommy. Cya tomorrow!"

Tommy didn't answer. That bastard had taken everything from him. Everything he loved.

Ghostbur had decided to go out and join Tommy. He had made some steak for him and his friends. Only to be met with Tommy on the floor and a crater where his tent used to be.

"Tommy?"

"He took everything." Tommy's voice was shakey. "My home, my enderchest." And under his voice, "my best friend."

"In your enderchest you had some discs right? That's why you want it. You like discs. Would you like some blue?" The was care in the brother's voice.

"I don't care about the discs. The only discs that matter are Cat and Mellohi. I haven't got those."

"So why do you want your enderchest?"

A mixture of tears and blood dripped onto the floor.

"The compass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am speed  
> Also would love to hear your guys theories on what's going to happen. I don't think anyone will know though ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has an idea.  
> Tubbo and Dream make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some random information that you need to know for this chapter to make sense:  
> When someone "uncannonically" dies, they respawn 2 days later.

Even though on the floor, broken, the boy had an idea.

He had no bed. But he did have a friend with an enchanted diamond sword. 

"Ghostbur?"

The ghost hummed.

"I need you to kill me."

"Wh-what?"

"I won't be dead, trust me. I wanna go home."

Ghostbur had caught on the idea. He didn't want to go through with it, but it made the little boy happy.

\-----

In L'Manberg, Tubbo had been worrying. 

What if L'Manberg hasn't got enough protection? What if Technoblade has been lying about going into retirement?

"You okay?" Dream stood at the doorway.

"Uhh yeah- Yeah! I'm fine!" Tubbo said, "I was just thinking, what if L'Manberg isn't safe enough?"

"I could help protect it, but of course, I have to protect the SMP land." He walked towards the door, it was obvious he wanted something.

When Dream had reached the door, without hesitation Tubbo said, 

"I'll give you Mellohi."

Dream stopped in his tracks, and turned around, "Deal."

\-----

𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢𝙸𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝

Tommy woke up in a box.

It worked! His plan worked! The world didn't hate him after all!

He knew exactly where to go. 

He was finally going home.

He ran through the leaves of the spruce forest and then he saw it.

He saw it.

He saw the huge towers, church prime, L'Targay.

He saw his home. Though it was different. It wasn't made out of smooth stone like he left it. It was made out of granite.

"What the fuck?" He hated granite. "Who the fuck would do this to my home?" But, that was the least of his problems.

The enderchest. He ran towards it and opened it.

"Where is it? Where the fuck is it?"

He found what he was looking for. 

It was dusty, even though it had been roughly two days. 

Tears started to form in his eyes. He ran his hands through the words that were engraved in the back.

"Oh thank god." It was safe. That's all he cared about. The discs didn't matter anymore, it was just the compass.

He walked out of his home, cautiously. He didn't know who could be around the corner. 

"Tommy?" 

Fuck. He was caught. This would be it.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
He turned around. He was now face to face with a slightly older boy, only 3 years apart.

"Heyyyyy, Big Q" He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Tommy… why are you here? You- you aren't supposed to be here..?" Big Q's words were full of.. hope? Why?

"I- I came to get something."

"Tommy-" 

That's when the boy started running. He couldn't trust him. He couldn't trust anyone here. Tears followed not far behind.

Big Q just stood still. He didn't know what to do. He just saw his close friend, who he hadn't seen in around a week. He finished his sentence,

"I miss you.."

Tommy ran into L'Manberg.  
Fuck.  
The place had changed a lot.  
Fuck.  
He didn't know his way around.  
Fuck.  
He was home.

He had a few enderpeals.  
And noticed Wilburs crane.  
Maybe he was home?  
It wouldn't hurt to check… right?

He threw one in the direction of the crane.  
"Ow." The landing hurt, it always hurt, why can't anything not hurt for once?

He climbed down the ladder, into the sewer.  
"Ghostburs Home" finally, a sign he recognised.  
He walked into the little bunker.  
"Ghostbur?" He wasn't home, at least, that's what Tommy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why. Can't. I. Stop. Writing. This.  
> I literally woke up and started writing chapter 2, now we're on chapter 4. But I really enjoy writing this.   
> Writing angst is fun :)  
> Anyway expect some more chapters within the next 5 hours


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo meet face to face.

"I did something bad, Ghostbur." 

Tommy paused. He knew that voice.

"Mhm, what did you do?" Ghostbur replied.

Tommy walked towards the Library door.

"I- I did a lot of things." You could hear sobs.

Tommy placed his hand on the handle.

"Like what? Do you want to talk about it? Would you like some blue?" 

The door creaked open. Tommy stood at the doorway, staring at Ghostbur and the president.

"Tommy- wh-what are you doing here? You know what Dream will do if he- when he catches you?"

"Tubbo-" Tommy hadn't seen his friend since the day. Since the day everything had gone to shit. He hadn't see anyone since the day everything had gone to shit. "I-"

More tears started to form in both of the teenagers eyes. 

"Tommy- I- I mi-"

"No. No you didn't. You sent me out there to die. Didn't you?"

"Wha- no! Why woul-"

"Would you shut up already?" Tommy had started to back away. He didn't realise he was running.  
He wanted to go away. He didn't want to see Tubbo, or anyone for that matter. Maybe- just maybe, he was better of in isolation.

He had made it to the entrance of Ranboos house, but that's where he bumped into him. The one who said he would kill Tommy if he was anywhere near L'Manberg. And Tommy was in L'Manberg.

"Dream- I- I can explain, I-"

"You asked Ghostbur to kill you." Dream's emotionless mask was staring into Tommy's soul.

"I- um- how did you know?"

"Ghostbur can't keep any secrets."

Dream was right. He couldn't keep any secrets to save his life? Wait no afterlife.

"So are you going to kill me now?"

"No."

"You aren't?" There was a look of hope and relief in his eyes, yet they were dark and dull.

"Well, I will announce you dead to everyone else."

"What?"

Dream grabbed Tommy by his scruffy, overgrown hair. Tommy let out a painful yelp.

"You will stay in Logstedshire, no going out, no one will come to visit you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Dream." The way Tommy answered was like a robot. Emotionless and monotone.

Tommy realised that he shouldn't show anyone emotion. He shouldn't show anyone anything.

He gave up any hope. He gave up any friendships.  
He gave up.

The thing he was clutching onto most of the time fell out of his hands. With a metal clash, and as glass shards rained through the sky, Tommy was taken back to his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all I know is angst.  
> Anyway, the story might finish soon, I knew it was never gonna be a long story when I first started writing it.  
> ;)  
> Also seeing Tommy like this makes me sad :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has an announcement to make, an announcement nobody will like.

The next morning Ranboo planned to go visit Tommy and then go villager trading. Yeah, he liked that plan.  
He opened the door, and stepped outside.

CRACK

"What?" Ranboo had stood on some glass. He lifted his foot to see a broken compass. "Woah."  
He was immediately mesmerised by the faint purple glow and the unique green needle. "Is it even pointing North?" He ran inside and crafted another compass, he compared them, "No, it's just broken." He still kept it though, he placed it in a chest.

<𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖> 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝙻'𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚐, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎.

\-----

"I'm here to make a very quick announcement."

Dream was stood on a makeshift stage, it wasn't the best looking, but it was something.

Everyone, except Ghostbur, Phil, Technoblade and Tommy, were stood below, listening to him. Some didn't even want to be there, they knew the evil that lay behind the mask. It was raining.

"The criminal, known as TommyInnit…" Tubbo looked at him, what happened to Tommy? "...Is dead."

Everyone was shocked. What did Tommy do to deserve this? Then it struck Quackity and Tubbo at the same time.

Tommy was caught in L'Manberg.

"You bastard." A whisper came from behind Dream.

"What?" Dream turned to face the young president.

"You fucking bastard!" He was louder this time, "You didn't have to fucking kill him! He doesn't deserve it!" Tears flowed down Tubbo's face like a river.

Dream just laughed, "It was your choice to exile him."

Those words struck him. He didn't want to exile Tommy, but it was the right thing to do for the country. 

"Fuck you, Dream." A voice from the crowd, Dream knew that voice too well.

"George?" For what seemed like the first time, there was sorrow in his voice.

"Fuck you. All you care about is the discs, isn't that right? You don't care about anything else. You don't care about us." Sapnap spoke up.

Dream couldn't let this side show, so he laughed. "Yeah! I don't care about you! I don't FUCKING care about anyone here! I have everything that I need! Tubbo-" He turned to face the boy, "He gave me Mellohi! Didn't you, Tubbo?"

The boy just stood there, it was true, he did give Dream Mellohi, and he was about to admit it to all the DreamSMP members.

The tears didn't stop as he gave a shakey, "Yeah."

"Tubbo, what the hell!" The normally quiet Niki shouted.

"Do you realise what you just did?" Fundy screamed at him, "Tommy discs were probably the most valuable thing on the server! Now Dreams got them! The person who we've been protecting them from!"

"I- I'm sorry- I-"

"Shut up! We don't want to hear it! You are just as bad as Schlatt! You think that you're making the correct decisions all the time, but everyone hates you!" Quackity yelled at Tubbo.

Tubbo couldn't take it, he ran through the rain. He was at the entrance to L'Manberg, then at Tommy's house (where he went to get some items), and then he was at the Nether Portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you order some angst? No? Well I take no refunds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno steals the compass from Ranboo, and the sleepy bois discuss what the compass is for.

Phil had seen Ranboo pick up the piece of metal from his window.

"That's one strange compass."

"Why?" Techno was taking shelter in Phil's house.

"The needle- it's green, it's also enchanted."

"That sounds like the compass I gave Tommy!" Ghostbur was with his dad and brother.

"You gave Tommy a compass?"

"Yeah! He was starting to get lonely, and his favourite thing is Tubbo, so I got him a compass that points directly to Tubbo!" Ghostbur said with a smile, "I also gave Tubbo one that leads to Tommy!"

"I'm guessing that they loved the present." Phil said, he sighed, his son maybe dead, but he still had a heart.

"They did!"

"So why does Ranboo have it?" Techno finally said something.

"I don't know, maybe Tommy trusts him with it?"

<𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖> 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝙻'𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚐, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎.

They ignored the message.

"I'm gonna go steal it." 

"Techno!" Phil turned around, "That's a great idea, quickly go get it."

Techno smirked, he liked a good crime, all his family did.

Techno left the house.

"So how's Tommy?" Phil asked Ghostbur, even though he didn't know where Tommy was, he was still his son.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since he snuck into L'Manberg."

"He what?"

"I'm back." Techno walked through the door holding the broken compass.

"What happened to it?" It was supposed to be a special gift for Tommy, and there it was, broken.

"Ranboo did step on it."

"The damage is far too much for it just to be stepped on..." Ghostbur had asked Tommy to take care of it.

"You know the way to Tommy, don't you?"

"Yeah..?"

"How about we give him a visit?" Phil suggested.

"Yeah! I haven't seen him in almost 2 days! He might need some blue!" Ghostbur got excited.

\-----

They saw the village that was just Infront of Tommy's home. Techno had been using his trident to fly most of the way, claiming that "Walking and floating is for nerds!" Phil just rolled his eyes at this.

They got to where the tent used to be, and turned to face a huge obsidian wall where the small camp site used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's here, he's there, he's everywhere  
> Who ya gonna call?  
> Dead brother Wilburrrr
> 
> He really is everywhere though.
> 
> THERE NEEDED TO BE A BREAK FROM THE ANGST! OkAY?
> 
> Also short chapter, because angst will be served up soon.
> 
> Why can't I stop writing this? I've literally written all of the chapters so far in less than 24 hours. AaAA I can't stop!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sleepy Bois talk to Tommy.

"Well, this wasn't here before."  
The original Sleepy Bois stood infront of a giant obsidian wall.

"Are you sure this is where Tommy is?" Phil was concerned. His son couldn't be in there, could he?

"I'm positive!"

"Looks like the ugly walls that surrounded L'Manberg before." Techno never liked the walls. He never really liked L'Manberg. He actually hated L'Manberg.

A massive sign stood infront of them.  
"DO NOT ENTER"

Techno didn't care. He placed down some water and threw his trident. The pig landed on the wall and placed some water for his family to get up.

"Thanks Techno, but we could've mined the wall." Phil said, only for Techno to roll his eyes.

"Doing things logically is for nerds!" He said this while jumping and managing to pull a MLG water.

"Did Tommy build this?" Phil was amazed, it was only small, but it was impressive.

"No! I did! Tommy didn't even like it." Ghostbur said, he never seemed to stop smiling. And he went into the house.

Inside was Tommy curled into a ball. 

"hello, Tommy!" Ghostbur was happy to see his little brother.

He had no response from the boy.

Phil and Techno walked in.

"Tommy?" Phil looked at him with worry. Why was he like that?

"He would normally be shouting at me by now." Techno took his turn. "Something's not right."

Since they walked in the boy hadn't moved at all.

"Tommy, would you like some blue?" Ghostbur placed a transparent crystal in front of Tommy.

"Ghostbur, that isn't going to work." Techno had always doubted blue. 

But he was proven wrong when he watched the crystal become bluer. And Ghostbur started to watch as it became too blue.

"It's.. overflowing." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phil shot a look at his dead son.

"I'm not- look!" Ghostbur pointed as Tommy started to put his head up.  
His eyes were black, the sparkle his eyes once had is gone. His face showed no emotion, but tears stained cheeks.

"Tommy..?" Phil hadn't seen his son for over two weeks, and this is what happened?

"Phil?" He was quiet, too quiet.

"Tommy, we're here, your family is here." Phil's words were soft and calming. Phil bent down and gave his youngest son a hug.

"Tommy, what happened to you?" Even if the pig's voice was monotone, there was a sense of worry.

"I- I- you shouldn't be here.." Tommy panicked, "if Dream catches you- he'll-"

"What did Dream do to you?" Phil stood up and grabbed his sword.

"I've defeated Dream before, I can do it again." Techno wanted to protect his little brother.

"I can- uhhhh" Ghostbur didn't know what he could do, "I can protect you!"

Tommy didn't move, but seeing his family wanting to protect him, made tears form. He felt empty though, he felt like nothing is there.

"So what did Dream do? Why are you like this? Would you like to go for a walk?" Phil asked him many questions, "Oh, but first, I came to give you this."

Phil pulled out an emerald from out his pocket, "A friendship emerald. Me, Techno and Ghostbur have one each, it's only fair that you have one aswell."

Tommy stared at the green crystal, then back up at Phil.

"Dream threatened me, he tortured me and kept me here, he said he would pronounce me dead, he said I wasn't allowed to leave, and no-one was allowed to enter." Again, Tommy was quiet, his voice was a whisper.

"Dream is just a government mastermind, and you know how I feel about the government." Technoblade kept his grip on his sword.

"Yeah c'mon, mate, we'll keep you safe." 

Techno and Phil helped Tommy up, he was shaking and cold. The bags under his eyes didn't help his appearance, his hair had overgrown, and he had scratches everywhere.

"Tommy you look cold," Ghostbur said, Tommy looked at him with his dead eyes, "I have something!" He ran to the barrels outside and rummaged, "I found it!" He floated back into the house, and passed Tommy a brown coat, it had blood stains all over it, and the old L'Manberg flag sown on the sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's Tommy again.  
> Also long one, to make up for the last chapter.  
> But also because I got carried away writing it, I just love the Sleepy Bois, okay?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sleepy Bois take Tommy for a walk
> 
> Warning! This chapter has indications of suicide!

Everyone knew immediately what it was.  
It was the same coat Wilbur had worn in Pogtopia. The same coat that Wilbur had worn when he had gone insane.  
The same coat that Wilbur had worn when he-

"So, you gonna wear it?" The silence was broken by Ghostbur.

"I-uhm-" Tommy was cold, but that coat brings back bad memories, not as bad as the current times, "yeah."

Tommy took the coat from Ghostbur, and immediately felt warmth. He didn't know if it was the coat, or the kindness.

"Thank you."

"So, are you going to join your family for a walk?" Phil nudged Tommy.   
Tommy yelped in pain, his body weak and fragile.

"I- uhm- yeah." Tommy realised he had to do something first, "wait, just give me a minute."  
Tommy got a paper and pen and quickly wrote something.   
"Now I'm ready." His voice louder than a whisper, but still quiet.

\-----

They led Tommy to the portal, where he hesitated to go in.

As soon as they went in, they were greeted with a fire ball from a ghast.

"FUCK!" Tommy shouted, the others smiled, he's becoming his loud self again. Techno dealer with the ghast.

They walked on the path Tommy and Dream to the Nether Hub. 

"We've gotta go get a few items from the SMP, will you be okay?" Phil asked him, he was the last to go through the main portal.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay then, we'll be about a minute or two, cya mate!"

Tommy was left alone. Again.

He stared into the pool of lava below. It felt like it was calling him, like he belonged in the lava.  
He was in pain, he wanted it to end. Maybe if he-   
No. He couldn't.

He walked back from the edge.

"Hey we're back," Tommy couldn't hear him.

Words rang through his mind. Intrusive thoughts ran through him.

"Tommy?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

With a run,

The young boy jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> One more chapter left, not including the epilogue


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo sees Tommy for the last time.
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains suicide!

Tubbo had been sat in the Nether, clutching onto the compass Ghostbur had given him. Since he was in another world, the compass didn't stop spinning.

He had been sitting with his head in his knees, he wanted to dissappear, he did something bad.

Tears ran down his face. He was tired, he wanted to sleep. He wanted Tommy, but he knew that he might never see him again.

He was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep, when the compass stopped spinning. It shouldn't have. The only way it would've stopped spinning was if Tommy was in the-

"Tommy?" He saw him. He saw his best friend with his family.  
His best friend was alive.

He watched from a distance, he watched as Tommy's family left him alone in the Nether.  
He watched as he watched as Tommy stared into the lava..  
He watched as Tommy backed away.  
He watched as Tommy's family returned to him.  
He watched as Tommy jumped.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo got up, he dropped everything he was holding.  
A metal clang and a glass smash.  
He ran towards the edge, and without thinking, he jumped to his best friend.

"TOMMY!" Tubbo cried as he grabbed his best friend.  
"Tubbo? What- what are you doing?" Tommy broke out of the trance he was in, they were still falling, but it felt slow.  
"It's me and you against the world." Tubbo replied, tears were falling up, but immediately evaporated.  
"Be- best friends for life?" Tommy was hugging his smaller buddy.  
"Best friends for life." 

With a splash, they were gone. They left a heartbroken family at the top of the Nether.  
Phil fell to the floor. The Father lost two of his sons to insanity. Technoblade tried his best to comfort his dad. And Ghostbur didn't even know what was going on, but he still felt broken.

"What are we going to tell L'Manberg? Are we just gonna stroll in and say, 'Your president jumped into a pool of lava after Tommy because he couldn't live without him.'?" Phil said, tears still falling.

"We'll tell them eventually." Techno said.

\-----

L'Manberg had fallen into a depression era.  
They were used to losing presidents, but they had just lost the best, and youngest president they had.  
They had lost a friend.  
They had lost two friends.

When the news broke out, everyone was in denial, the first stage of grief. 

"No, no, no, no. They can't be gone, they can't have done that!" Niki tried to argue back, she knew she didn't have the power to, but she wanted them back.

"They're 16! You can't have let them do that! Why did you let them do that?" Fundy cried, Tubbo was one of the only people that cared for him, and even though Tommy would call him names, he liked hanging around with him.

Karl was left speechless. Tubbo was a close friend of his. He didn't know what to say. He broke down crying.

"Tubbo… and Tommy.. are actually gone..?" Ranboo had promised to stay by Tommy's side. He promised everything would be okay. He wanted to help both Tubbo and Tommy. But now he couldn't.

"What? So- I'm incharge? I can't-" Big Q probably was affected the most. He was placed with all the responsibility, he was now president of L'Manberg, and he had no choice. Big Q was really close friends with Tommy and Tubbo, heck, he wouldn't even be on the server if it wasn't for Tommy.

\-----

Big Q couldn't take the responsibility, so he asked if anyone wanted presidency, he even asked Fundy, who was vice, but everyone denied.

Except one person,

Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next :)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story.

In a rundown house in a small rundown town, on the floor you would find a variety of different items.

An emerald, if you would but it in the sun, you would find the word "Friendship" inside of the shadow.  
A blue crystal, it was as blue as the ocean, it was cloudy too. Just cloudy enough, you couldn't see through it.  
A bottle. Nobody knew what was in it, and maybe they will never know. It was found with the next item.  
A compass. It wasn't pointing north however, it was pointing to the doorway. On the back it had the words, "Your Tommy" engraved on the back.  
Another compass, almost identical to the one next to it, except this one was more broken, more used. The words "Your Tubbo" engraved on the back.  
A note, in the middle of the pile of items. It looked like it had been rushed, or written by a child. Or both. You could hardly read the messy handwriting. "Thank you for all the memories, DreamSMP."  
And finally, two humanoid shadows loomed over the array of objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BoOM iTS OVER.  
> IT TOOK LIKE 24 HouRS  
> HOW?
> 
> Also, this is just.. a part of the story. It's not done yet. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! I have most of the story planned out, and I just need to write this out. Also sorry if it's a bit short, I'm not really sure how to write these. Some parts may come out fast, others may come out slow, it depends on how I'm feeling :D


End file.
